


Fan-Fucking-Tastic

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx
Summary: This takes place in the van after Mickey comes back and Ian and Mickey spend the night together.





	Fan-Fucking-Tastic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, It's a little short

~Ian's P.O.V.~

I looked at the sleeping figure behind me as I slid on my shoe. Resting my hand on his shoulder, I shook him gently and whispered a small 'hey'. He woke with a start and rubbed his eyes, letting out a small groan.

"I gotta go," I said while crawling towards the rest of my clothes. "Back to work and shit. He rolled onto his back and kept his eyes closed, raising his eyebrows.

"Gonna see you again?" He asked. I paused while picking up my stuff and dropped it back down, making my way over to him. I put my hands on his face and kissed him roughly. He put his hands on the back of my head and another on my arm, pulling me down into him. I put my hand on his chest and felt as he shifted, lifting his leg.

I pulled away and moved away from his face, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. He whined lowly and I bit my lip looking down at him and he tried to nudge me back to his mouth.

"C'mon Ian, don't go." Mickey whined. I sighed and ran my hand down his chest, looking into his eyes.

"I have to go, Mick. I need to get back to..." I trailed off. He knew what name I was going to say next. He sighed and moved me off of him to sit up and face me.

"You know you wanna stay here with me." Mickey said, moving closer to me. I kneeled on my legs and watched as he slid over and sat on my lap, putting his legs on either side of mine. He ran his hand down my chest and back up, resting it on my shoulder. He leaned forward and sucked on my neck before speaking into my ear.

"Come on Ian. You know you want me, not him." He said quietly. I let out a breath through my nose, knowing he was right. He obviously knew he was right because when he pulled back, he smirked and put his other hand on my neck. I gripped his hips in my hands and pulled him further up my lap. He nodded and crushed his lips to mine as I pushed my hips up into his.

I took my hands from his hips and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his thighs as far as I could without taking him off my lap. He broke our lips and pulled off his shirt, immediately going for his own. Once he was out of his, I pushed him on his back and pulled his pants and boxers down far enough that they slipped off one leg and bunched at the ankle of his other.

I pulled my jeans and boxers down to just below my thighs and lifted Mickey's legs up by his thighs. I made sure he was clenching them around my waist before reaching for the bottle of lube that had been thrown off to the side last night.

Slicking up my fingers, I reached down below Mickey and slid a couple fingers into his tight heat. He groaned and tightened his legs around me, hooking his ankles together. He was still pretty stretched from last night, so I was able to slide a third finger in soon after.

"Just get in me, Gallagher." Mickey breathed through a small moan. I pulled my fingers from him and slicked myself up before sliding into him in one solid movement. He put his hands on my shoulders and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

I pulled back and pushed back into him gently, earning small whimpers and whispered swears. I pushed his beanie off his head and tangled my left hand in his hair, pulling lightly. He cried out as I hit his sweet spot and I put my right hand on his side.

"Okay, up we go." I said as I planted my knees and lifted Mickey up. He put his knees and feel on either side of mine and I put both hands on his sides, nuzzling into his long hair. "You need a fucking haircut, baby." I said, the pet name slipping. Mickey whined and put his head in my neck, rutting against me. I thrust up into him and he arched into me, abruptly spilling his seed in between us. I thrust into a few more times before spilling inside of him and slumping backwards, pulling Mickey with me.

It took a few minutes before I was able to gain the strength to pull Mickey up off of me and lay him next to me. I grabbed a shirt that was on the floor of the van and cleaned us both up before pulling the pants and boxers off of Mickey's ankle. I got dressed and slid a pair of sweatpants on him, picked him up, and laid him on the mattress. He was groggy and floppy, but still reached out for me when I went to leave.

"Please. Don't go." He whispered, clinging to my arm. I paused before setting my stuff down and pulled my shirt off, laying down next to him. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into my chest, wrapping his arms around me and tangling his legs with mine. I nuzzled into his soft hair and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. He dozed off quickly and I laid there, stroking a hand gently through his hair.

Yeah. He needs a haircut.


End file.
